


Long Night Coming Part 2

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Now officially a mated pair, Mark and Matt find out something that changes their future together. (remember my fics are better than my summaries I promise XD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjw1MD78JPUAhVRx2MKHVU4DBkQFgg0MAI&url=http%3A%2F%2Flovleyday.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FHow-Mpreg-works-In-My-Head-theory-302899426&usg=AFQjCNEz9CU6YwH20C_fLuSydkFIN1rEoQ&sig2=3uAa7XHiIgrBZvrTBH9MEg
> 
> That is not mine of course, but I basically agree with this exactly! This is how it works in my fic, except C-section won't occur. I feel like that is boring and the easy way out of a good Mpreg fic. Also they leave out the prostate in this diagram, which of course Matt still has and theres a few other things here that are a bit much but basically this is how my interpretation of Mpreg works.

A few weeks after the end of the tour, Mark and Matt had decided to move in together. Matt was ecstatic to finally be able to share his life with someone else after his divorce. He knows Mark feels the same about having been separated from Skye. Nearly a month together may be quick for some, but not this mated couple. “I still can’t believe this is happening.” Matt said smiling as he carried the last few boxes into their now shared house. He had always felt at home in Mark’s house prior but now he could really appreciate it. As he sat the last one down, he began to open in it so he could now begin unpacking.

“Oh no you don’t. It’s late and we’ve been at this all day.” Mark said stepping between Matt and the box. He took him gently by the waist. “To bed we go.” Matt smiled and let himself be lead to Mark’s… their big king-sized bed. “Get some shut eye. We’ll start back up in the morning.” He said again. Matt nodded and stripped out of his clothes, Mark did the same. The bassist wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and snuggled him from behind. Both drifted off finding sleep easy with the comfort of each other’s warmth.

As the sun’s rays filled the bedroom the next morning, Mark woke up to find that the space occupied within his arms was empty. He frantically looked around for Matt but realized he was probably out on the deck meditating or wanted to get an early start unpacking so he calmed down. He stretched and yawned groggily, not getting a very good night’s sleep since he kept on waking up, though each time quickly falling back with Matt right next to him. It was a comfort he truly missed after Skye left. He was just hoping that Jack would be accepting since his son had yet to know about all this happening, he had been with his mother and was supposed to be here within the next few days. Hopefully Matt and him could get all the boxes out by then.

He then got up and shuffled to the bathroom joined to the bedroom. He stopped right outside the door when he heard groaning and retching coming from the other side. “Matt?” He called out hesitantly at first, “Are you okay Matthew?” With no answer, He decided he better make sure his mate was alright. “Babe I’m coming in!” Matt was leaning over the toilet emptying what was left to the contents of his stomach. “Oh fuck…Matt are you okay?” He asked rushing over to kneel next to the sick man. “Do I look fucking okay to you?!” He asked before another wave of nausea washed over him and he dry heaved over the bowl. Mark frowned and started rubbing small circles into his back. “Is there anything I can do baby?” He asked getting a cloth and wiping off Matt’s face. “Yeah…could you get me some water?.. sorry for snapping at you… god Mark I feel like shit.” He replied. Mark ruffled his hair gently and got up to go get him a glass. “It’s okay love.”

When he returned, Matt drank it down slowly hoping it would get rid of his queasiness. Thankfully it did and he went and crawled back in bed. “I’m really sorry if I don’t get my stuff unpacked before Jack comes over…” He said as Mark pulled the covers over him. “Matthew don’t even worry about that I just want you to feel better. I’ll do it myself okay? And you’re shivering. Want me to get you a shirt or something?” He asked in reply. “Yeah, I am a bit chilly. There’s a Cure T-shirt in the box to your right.” Matt pointed to it. Mark reached in and pulled out the black clothing handing it to his lover. Matt pulled it on over his head and noticed it felt tight around his middle. “Um…Mark am I gaining weight?” He asked poking at his belly.

Mark quickly turned his head to look at Matt and shake his head. “No! That’s silly sweetheart. Why do you think that?” He asked looking down to Matt’s stomach. Mark this damn shirt was loose on me like four weeks ago. I swear to you. I wore it when I was in heat so my clothes wouldn’t stick to me as much.” Matt replied. Again, Mark shook his head. “Well even if you have gained a little I still think you are very handsome. Now, you rest up so you feel better and I’ll go get to unpacking.” Mark said then kissed Matt’s forehead before disappearing from the room.

The next few days were just the same. Matt would wake up before Mark to rush in to the bathroom. We’ll just say he became well acquainted with the porcelain bowl. Mark grew very concerned and had called his son to tell him to postpone coming over afraid he might catch whatever Matt had. Jack had been very accepting of his father’s new relationship. He had always been very fond of Matt and told his dad to tell him that he hopes he feels better soon and that he can’t wait to spend time with the two of them. That had made Mark quite happy.

By the end of the week this ordeal was still going on. More symptoms had arisen as well. Matt was getting headaches often. His chest was sore to the touch, Mark had noticed this when Matt had asked for a massage and his front had been to tender to bare the pressure. Not to mention he was sleeping a lot more than usual and was very snappy with his mate. It reminded Mark very much of how Skye was when they first found out she was pregnant with Jack. He had also noticed a slight shift in Matt’s natural scent. It was more pungent, much like when he was in heat. He was showing all the signs, but how? He was on the pill. It was nearly unheard of for an omega to become pregnant while on one, they had way less of a chance to begin with than that of a woman. It was more of a survival mechanism designed to sustain the species should something grave happen. Panic within the alpha had set in.

Mark brought this up to Matt who already figured that that is what was happening to him. He told his mate he had an appointment scheduled tomorrow with the band’s doctor to see for sure if their suspicions were true. And during the next day Mark was a nervous wreck waiting for the blood test to come back. Matt was too but he seemed much more composed than his lover. “Are you scared Mark?” Matt asked quietly, nervously holding his hand. “To be totally honest? Yes. Are you?” He asked in reply. Matt shook his head yes. “But excited… I’ve never had a family… never asked for one but… wouldn’t it be nice Mark? To start a family of our own? I know we still have Jack… but this… this would be different.” He whispered to him, scared his voice would waver from emotion.

It was in that moment that Mark relaxed. He had never once thought he would have a chance to raise another child. Not when Skye had stopped being intimate with him after Jack, and definitely not after he was divorced. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d have a chance again with his longtime friend and now mate, Matt Skiba. And sure, it was only a month in to the relationship, and most would see this as an unfortunate accident, but not him. He refused to. He could tell from the start that Matt would be his one and only from now on and he would do anything to keep him by his side. This was their chance at a happy ending after both having suffered through the ends of marriages. Perhaps one day he could even call Matt his husband.

Those dreamy thoughts quickly cleared up as the doctor walked back into the room. Mark felt like it was him who was going to be sick this time. He was never very good at controlling his nerves when it came to these situations. “Congratulations, you are going to be a parent Matt, and Mark I guess I can say again for you.” And right then and there the bassist passed out, falling over in Matt’s lap. Matt laughed and looked up at the doctor teary-eyed. “Thank you.”

On the way home, Mark wouldn’t shut his mouth. He was beaming ear to ear, as was Matt. He rambled on about “the doctor’s orders” and how he was going to take good care of Matt and even started picking through different names. “Oh! Oh! Taylor if it’s a boy! Or even Taylor if it’s a girl!” Matt could only help but to laugh at his mate’s excitement for he too was giddy from the news. “Calm down baby we’ll figure out everything in time.” He replied. “Oh trust me it comes a lot faster than you think.” Mark said referring to his prior experience. Matt smiled and took Mark’s hand he wasn’t using to steer. “I’m so happy Mark… I never thought I’d have a child of my own and you’ve given one to me.”

Mark felt himself tear up and bit his bottom lip. “Well I’m so fucking happy I could piss myself. Though I wonder how Jack is gonna feel. But he’s always said he’s wanted a younger sibling. I think he’ll be happy.” Mark said, his voice cracking at first. “Our own little family…” Matt mumbled quietly. “How strange things turn out in this world…” He thought to himself smiling out the window looking at the bright California sun.


	2. Please Sleep My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes up rather hungry in the middle of the night and Mark's right there awake with him.

A couple months later, Matt was lying in bed wide awake at 3 a.m. He turned over on his left side to face Mark. He smiled seeing his mate’s content, sleeping face and giggled when he noticed he had been drooling. There was a comical little line from the pillow to his lip that vibrated when he snored. The smile soon went away as his stomach started growling again. “Geez are you hungry again?” He mumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed. He placed a hand on the small growing bump as he shuffled down the hallway.

Once he made his way to the fridge, Matt grabbed some Reese’s cups that were sitting on the top shelf along with some left overs. As he gathered the food in his arms, one of the Tupperware bowls slipped and clattered to the floor. Well the echoing noise must have woken Mark because he popped his head out from around the bedroom door frame. “Matthew?” He called out drowsily. “What are you doing baby? It’s the middle of the night. Not feeling good again?” Matt smiled and thought it was so sweet that Mark had so much concern for his wellbeing. “I’m fine darling. Just go on back to bed. Just got up to get a snack is all.” He replied. Mark shook his head and made his way down the hall to join his boyfriend.

“I’m staying up as long as you are. Not going to let you be awake at this hour on your own. Wouldn’t be fair.” Mark stated as he sat at the kitchen bar with Matt. The omega again smiled and leaned against Mark’s shoulder. “You’re too sweet to me.” He replied as he popped a Reese’s into his mouth, handing the other to Mark. “Oh no baby I don’t want one. You eat it.” Mark said placing it back down onto the counter top. Matt smirked and slid it into the other’s mouth when he yawned and stretched outwardly. “Hey you shit!” He mumbled around the chocolate in his mouth causing Matt to snicker.

When he was done laughing, he turned to look at Mark. He had dark bags under his eyes and his lids threatened to shut as he fought to stay awake perched on the stool. “I’m not that hungry anymore. The little ones just wanted something sweet to eat. Let’s get back to bed.” Matt said wiggling off his seat and taking Mark by the hand. Mark sat for a moment longer just grasping his mate’s hand. What Matt had just said struck him as odd. He meant little “one” right? “Matt, you said ones. You that tired baby?” He asked chuckling a little. Matt’s expression turned serious. “Oh shit… I forgot to tell you… I know you had that interview today and couldn’t go to my appointment with me. Baby we are having twins.” Matt replied taking Mark’s other had as well.

A huge smile spread across Mark’s face and his tired eyes brightened. “Holy shit Matthew! This is amazing!” He said jumping down and picking Matt up by his bottom. He squeaked and wrapped his long legs around Mark’s waist and did the same with his arms around his neck. “Shall we go celebrate?” The alpha asked waggling his eyebrows. “Gonna put the moves on me Marky?” Matt smirked. Mark grinned as he carried his mate back to the bedroom.

He plopped him down gently and crawled overtop him, mindful of Matt’s growing belly. “You look so beautiful Matt.” He said with a growl, his alpha instinct growing protective and proud of his unborn infants. “My little ones.” He rubbed a palm down his mate’s still clothed bump. “Let’s get you out of these.” He said lifting the shirt up and off him, then sliding off his boxers. Matt hissed a bit as the chilly air hit his skin. Mark smiled at his reaction and pressed a gentle kiss below his ear. Matt sighed contently and wound his fingers into Mark’s hair holding his head in place as he nibbled and sucked. He then let go and rubbed his hands over his alpha’s bare shoulders, scratching lightly with his blunt nails. Mark groaned low in his throat and ground his growing erection against Matt’s free one.

“So gorgeous Matty. God you’re something.” He said as he pulled his cock out of his sweats, tapping it a few times against Matt’s thigh to show him how hard he was. “This is what you do to me baby. Even now with your belly full with my babies.” Matt blushed and spread his legs instinctively for the alpha as he nudged the head of his dick at his opening. Slick was already dripping out awaiting his mate to take him. Mark teased his entrance a bit more before impaling Matt on his cock. The omega beneath him mewled and snaked his legs around Mark’s middle, gripping the sheets below him.

Mark set a fast pace but was mindful as not to put weight against Matt while in this position. Matt nearly felt as if he was in heat again. He panted and his back bowed trying to get more friction from his mate. “M-mark harder…” He wheezed out looking up into his alpha’s eyes with his own glazed over. Mark nodded before carefully untangling Matt’s legs from around him and put Matt on his side. He gripped his hips from behind and drove back in hitting Matt’s prostate with every prod of his cock.

Before long Matt was at his breaking point and spilt cum onto his belly, and slick ran out over Mark’s cock which still pounded deep within him. “So close Matthew.” He said as he bit his bottom lip and gripped his hips tighter, enough to bruise. Matt whined feeling too overstimulated but he wanted to feel his mate finish inside so he let him keep going. Only a few more shoves and Mark was filling him to the rim and knotting inside him. Matt groaned as he felt his hole stretch to adjust to his mate’s new girth.

Both struggled to catch their breath as they laid together through the aftershocks. Mark still fitting his body snuggly to Matt’s waiting for his knot to go down. Matt sighed and rested his head on Mark’s arm and closed his eyes. “I love you so much.” The omega said. “Not as much as I love you.” Mark replied. “Oh don’t start that Mark. You know you won’t win.” Matt said grinning as he buried his face into his lover’s bicep. “I recall always winning those arguments.” He said in response. “I only let you think that.” Mark quickly returned.

Mark laughed and wrapped him up tightly in his arms, running a hand along his bump. “I take it you want to wait until morning to clean up then?” He said nuzzling the back of Matt’s head. “It is morning… so later.” He said staring at the clock that now read 4:13am. Mark nodded and laid his sweaty head on the bed. “I’ll wash the bedding in the morning too and put down the fleece sheets I know you like.” Matt smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	3. It Goes Faster Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's mood swings are getting worse and Mark and Jack do their best to console him.

It was months later, about 6 months in to Matt’s pregnancy and he was having doubts about everything. Mark found him sobbing out on the deck, curled up on one of the lawn chairs Twisting the ring around his finger. Mark had proposed to him on a trip to the beach with the words written in sand. The wedding was set a month after the due date. “Baby? Matt what’s the matter?” Mark asked sitting on the edge of the seat, pulling Matt into his arms. “I don’t know if I can do this! I don’t know if I even want to do this anymore!” He said crying into his hands. Mark held him closer and brought his head to his chest. “You can do this Matthew. You have to. I’m right here with you and everything is going to be okay. We are going to be one big happy family.” Mark replied placing both his hands on Matt’s protruding belly.

As this was going on, Jack had walked out onto the back deck and saw everything. “Dad? He said quietly. Both men turned their heads to look his way. “I mean you” He laughed and pointed to Matt. Jack had started referring to him as his second dad even before Mark had proposed. He was very fond of him and had started spending way more time at Mark’s, even moved in most of his stuff, working on the rest. “I heard what you said. I know you can do it. You’ve been so good to me since you moved in with Dad. I can’t wait to be a family again with new siblings.” He said walking over to sit by Mark. Matt teared up and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Thanks kiddo.” He said sitting up. “How about we all go for a swim? I don’t need to be sitting here moping around.”

Jack nodded and ran into the house to change. “Sounds fun babe come on.” Mark said taking Matt by the hand and walking into the house. All three got their swim trunks on, Matt of course no longer able to pull his up all the way. Jack ran out of the sliding glass door first all the way to the pool before canon balling in. “Come on Dad!” He said waving Mark in after he popped back up. Matt smiled as he watched his mate take off from the deck and jump in. As he came back up, he smoothed his hair back and smiled, swimming to the steps incase Matt needed help down. The guitarist smiled seeing Mark’s soaking hair. He secretly loved to see it down.

He made his way in just fine without needing Mark’s help, though it took all three to help him get on the flamingo floatie, mostly because they were laughing too hard to hold it down properly. Matt felt so much better and almost felt like apologizing for his mood swing he had had earlier. He in no way wanted Mark to think that he didn’t want a family or a future with him, in fact, that was all he wanted, all he could ever hope for. Spending the rest of his days with his alpha and their children.

Mark and Jack took to whacking each other with pool noodles to entertain themselves, mindful of when Matt floated past or between them. When that bored them, Mark sunk deeper into the pool so his lips were just above the water, blowing bubbles behind Matt, just out of his vision. “Mark Allan, I know you’re behind me. Don’t you even-!!!” Just as he was about to tell him not to, Mark flipped him off into the deep end of the pool. He made sure that he was in the middle so no harm would fall the babies. However, Matt came back up seeing red at first. “Mark, you asshole! Why’d you do that?! I was comfortable damn it!” But he soon calmed down when he saw the dumb grin on his fiancé’s face. “You’re an idiot.” He followed up giggling.

After another half hour of playing around in the water, the three got out and dried off before heading inside. Jack went back into his room to go play video games, probably Zelda since he and his father liked to nerd out over it all the time, much to Matt’s amusement. That and he knew Max was coming over in a bit and he liked Zelda. Matt had invited him over for a sleep over to meet Jack. They were about the same age and since Max spent so much time with his Uncle Skeeb, he thought it would be nice if he started hanging with his soon to be stepson.

Mark and Matt retired to their bedroom for the evening. Everyday Matt found himself getting worn out earlier and earlier. It took a lot out of him to be carrying around two extra bodies. “Wanna put on a movie?” Mark asked flopping down onto the mattress, one arm stretched out so Matt could cuddle against him. “Sure. Let’s watch Gone with the Wind or something so it’ll put me to sleep.” He replied smiling.

“You sleepy already babe?” Mark asked turning over to face Matt, looking into those deep blues. Matt nodded with a yawn and buried his face into the bassist’s side. “Jesus and it’s only 8. God I’ll probably be up at 2 again…” He said, his voice becoming gravely. Mark chuckled and gave him a quick squeeze. “You know I’ll be up with you. Here let’s just turn TV off and get some rest.” Matt yawned again and threw an arm over Mark’s bare chest. “Could you do me a favor first?” He asked. “What’s that?” Mark asked giving him another squeeze.

Matt turned to face Mark grinning. “Massage?” Mark grinned back and reached into the night stand for the oil they kept. Matt’s muscles would get very tense easily lately so Mark had suggested they try these massage oils one day. His mistake, Matt was hooked and pestered him often to give him a good rub down. Though Mark would never complain over getting to rub glistening oils over his mate’s naked form. He pouring out a generous amount into both palms before tossing it uncaringly onto the floor. He took the time to knead out all the kinks in the omega’s back before running his palms over his slightly swollen chest and down the large bump.

Just as he did he felt one of the babies kick. Mark practically squealed and bounced on the bed. “Matt holy fuck did you feel that?!” He said putting his hand back hoping to feel another. “Sure did…I think that was my bladder.” Matt commented, holding his belly just under the swell. Mark teared up and felt them spill over. “I can’t wait to have them in my arms… Though I’ll miss this though.” He said pulling Matt flush against his chest. The oil on his back made them nearly stick together. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Matt felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes as well. “I can’t wait either.”


	4. The Long Night Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the ninth month and Matt is ready to welcome his twins into the world.

For the past week, Matt hadn’t felt like eating anything. Matter of fact, he hadn’t eaten anything in the last three days. This worried Mark to no end. He tried to get his mate to eat, but every time Matt tried, it came right back up. When Mark approached him about it again he kindly told him to fuck right off. With mounting concern, Mark tried his best to dote on him whenever possible. He just wanted his mate to be happy and healthy, but Matt wasn’t having any of it. The bassist had grown accustom to ducking when talking to his mate out of fear of something getting hurled at his head again.

 “Babe are you sure you don’t want a bite?” Mark asked as he spread some hummus on a piece of toast. “Ask me again and see what happens.” His mate warned. Mark simply shook his head and ate it all himself. “I think we should go see the doctor and ask him what's going on. I’m so worried about you and the babies.” Mark said trying to put an arm around Matt who brushed him away. “Mark I keep telling you there is nothing to worry about. Here, read this.” Matt replied handing him a booklet that the doctor had given him at the start of his pregnancy. “It’s what to expect as a male carrier.” He said again as he got up to waddle his way to the bedroom from the kitchen.

 Mark stayed at the table and curiously flipped through the booklet. He found out that a few days before labor begins, the body will rid itself of all waste to clean out what will later become a birthing canal. In return, the carriers body will begin to reject food and conserve energy as the internal passageways for food are cut off in preparation of the birth. The very informative little booklet also mentioned that heavy amounts of slick would leak out to properly lubricate the carrier’s channel for what increasingly sounded like a strenuous process. Must be the reason for the copious amounts of boxers Matt had thrown into the wash. He had wondered what was up with that.  He breathed a sigh of relief, tossed the booklet up on the counter, and in search of his mate, he made his way to their bedroom. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mark asked sitting on the edge beside his mate. “I feel really awkward about what’s happening to me… I’m just not comfortable talking about it. I’m sorry I worried you Mark…” Matt said softly, facing the other way.  

 The bassist frowned and hooked a finger under Matt’s chin to turn him. “Don’t be ashamed of what is happening to you, Matthew. You are bringing new life into this world and nothing is more beautiful than that no matter the steps taken to achieve it.” Mark said sternly looking deeply into the other’s eyes. Matt teared up gripping Mark’s arm. “I love you.” He said pulling Mark down for a kiss. Mark smiled against his mate’s lips before pulling away. “Now you just rest up okay? I have to go pick Jack up from Skye’s.” He said before planting one more kiss upon Matt’s forehead and covering him up with the blankets. Matt nodded and turned over onto his side, sliding a pillow between his thighs to be more comfortable. “I’ll be right here when you get back, babe.” He replied. He watched as Mark left the room and heard the front door shut before closing his eyes and peacefully drifting off to sleep.

Sometime later, Mark had gotten back to the house with Jack and decided to go join in on his mate’s nap. Though when he walked into the bedroom, Matt wasn’t there. So he thought maybe he had gotten hungry and went to check the kitchen. Nope, not there either. He went all through the house searching for Matt before realising he hadn’t checked the bathroom like an idiot. He walked back into the bedroom and jiggled the knob to the bathroom, noticing it wasn’t locked. “Hunny? You in there? Can I come in?” He asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice.  A groan from the other man answered him. “Matthew?!” Mark quickly opened the door to find his mate clutching his lower belly, curled up on the floor.

“Matt, baby talk to me. What’s happening? Are you okay?” Mark asked frantically. Matt shook his head and explained to Mark that he had been having contractions for the past couple hours while he had been out with Jack. “Why didn’t you call me, Matthew?! I would have been right home!” Mark responded. Nervousness began to consume him. “Come on let’s get you to the car. We need to get to the hospital.”

Matt shook his head again and tried to lift himself up from the floor. When he couldn’t, Mark lifted him. “Mark you know we talked about this. My mother had me at home. I want to have my kids at home. Where I am comfortable.” Matt said. “Matthew, what if something goes wrong? I don’t wa-” Mark was quickly interrupted by him. “I am not going to argue with you Mark. I am having these babies at home and if you don’t agree with that, then you can go elsewhere!” His mate warned sternly. Mark frowned but didn’t want to fight so he kept his mouth shut and helped Matt to the bed. “We’re gonna need towels…” Matt said through gritted teeth. Another contraction sent pain through his body.

Hours later, Matt’s water had broken, and the contractions were much stronger and way more frequent, being only 5 minutes apart. Mark had placed copious amounts of pillows behind Matt’s back to keep him upright and comfortable as well as getting a cold damp cloth for his forehead. He had moved the chair from his desk to the bedside and never moved from his lover’s side unless Matt asked him to do something for him. “How are you holding up, baby?” He asked in between Matt’s last contraction and the one he knew would be coming shortly. “It hurts so fucking much! I don’t know if I can do this Mark…” He replied hoarsely as he gripped Mark’s hand painfully as the next wave of pain hit him but he didn’t dare say a word.  “Yes you can baby. I know you can. You are doing so good.” Mark cooed. “Do you want me to get you some more ice water?” Matt nodded but when Mark tried to get up, Matt refused to let go and shook his head no. “You want me to stay? I can get Jack to bring it.” He offered. Matt bit his bottom lip and nodded. His soon to be step son had yet to see him like this. But he was family and didn’t want the kid to feel like he wasn’t wanted around. So Matt had Mark call on his son to get him his much needed drink.

“Here, Dad!” Jack said quickly, handing him the cold glass. He looked at a sweat-drenched Matt gripping his father’s hand and the sheets desperately. Matt was beyond exhausted and his appearance only exemplified this. Jack disappeared into the bathroom before coming back out with a new cloth for Matt, handing it to his father. He turned to walk out of the room but first looked back. “You’re doing great, Dad.” He said to Matt before going back to his room. Matt smiled weakly then grunted in pain once again. “F-fuck.” He gritted out as he felt one of the babies descend to his pelvis.

“What, Matthew?” Mark quickly asked. “Feel like I need to push… but I don’t know if I’m ready to…” Matt replied as tears rolled down his cheeks as the pain increased. “I told you we should have went to th… “ One quick look from Matt shut Mark up real fast. “Check to see if you can feel the baby.” Matt said as the urge to bear down continued. Mark did as he was asked and put his middle finger against Matt’s entrance then pushed in, not needing lube since his passageway was already slick. He angled it so he pushed into Matt’s other channel seeing if he could feel the baby. He beamed when he could feel the first twin’s head. “Oh my God! Matthew, I do! Come on hunny, push!” He said removing his finger. He didn’t return to his seat by the bedside, instead stayed on his knees a few inches away from Matt’s spread legs.

Matt cried out hoarsely as he did so. He felt the baby move a bit lower in his pelvis and repeated. As he did, more blood and slick soaked the towels beneath him. Mark turned a little pale but steadied himself to be strong for his mate. He rubbed Matt’s one thigh, gently coaxing him to keep pushing. “You’re doing wonderful baby. Push. You can do this.” He said. Matt groaned and gave a long push causing the first infant to crown. Mark choked up and was barely able to tell Matt the first was almost out. “Matthew! Oh Baby, feel! It’s our baby!” He said excitedly as he took one of Matt’s hands and positioned his fingers to touch the top of the first’s head. Matt’s face lit up through the pain and bore down forcing the shoulders out next. He was stretched extremely wide and felt as though he was going to break. “FUCKING SHIT!” He screamed trying hard to push more. “Matt, baby, relax honey. Breathe, just breathe. You’re okay. The little one is almost out.” As Mark spoke, the first newborn slipped out and into his awaiting arms. “Oh Matthew…” Tears sprung up into his eyes. “It’s a boy.” The infant began wailing in his arms but soon calmed.

Mark quickly grabbed a fresh towel next to him and wiped his new son off, then wrapped him in another clean one to keep him warm. Then a few moments after, cut the cord properly. Luckily he had done some research on that out of pure boredom and curiosity a few days prior. Good thing he had. Matt panted heavily as the pain vanished for a brief moment before he felt the next child descend to where it’s brother had just been. It was only a few minutes before the next crowned and Mark brought his hand down again to feel. It was less painful this time when the next slipped out and Mark caught him in his arms after having handed the first baby to his other daddy. The infant nuzzled against his chest and latched onto a nipple. “H-hungry already.” Matt said smiling as Mark seemed preoccupied with the more recent of the identical twins. The baby didn't make a sound and Mark was doing his best to clean the airways of the child as quietly as possible as not to worry his already pained mate. Within moments, the baby sprung to life, screaming like no tomorrow. With that ordeal out of the way, he repeated the steps of cleaning off and cutting the cord with the second. “Looks like we have ourselves twin boys.” He said, handing the second to Matt as well. Apparently the second had been just as hungry as the first and latched onto his other nipple. “They take after their father.” Matt quipped. Mark snickered in return before heading to the linen closet in the hall to retrieve more towels for the placenta to plop out onto.

Ten minutes had went by after the arrival of their newborn twins. Mark had laid next to Matt in the bed with his shirt off to help keep the twins warm. He gave gentle kisses to Matt as they held the feeding infants between them. “You did amazing, Matthew. You are an amazing man. I love you so much.” He said stroking one of his mate’s cheeks. “We should call Jack in to meet his baby brothers.” He said smiling, but that smile quickly turned to a grimace and his eyes twisted shut.

“Baby? What’s wrong? What hurts?!” Mark asked taking the babies into his arms. “The placenta isn’t supposed to hurt this bad coming out…” Matt said. Fear grew in his eyes. “Then something’s wrong.” Mark said trying to keep his cool. He repositioned himself between Matt’s legs and he was not ready for what he saw. Another baby had crowned and left him speechless. “Mark?! Mark, what is i-” A scream ripped from his raw throat as another set of shoulders passed through his entrance and out. He gave one final push and a third boy found it’s way into Mark’s arms. The two new parents looked at each other in shock. Mark forced himself to get over it quickly as to clean up and wrap the crying baby in a blanket and hand it to Matt, who now had three little identical bundles in his arms.

Mark took another cloth and wiped the sweat off Matt’s body before taking the two that had already fed. “Looks like we are going to have to go shopping for more stuff.” He chuckled. This time they waited for the placenta to descend and cleaned up before deciding to call the new big brother in. “Jack, come in here.” Matt called out, his voice was so raw he was hoping Jack could even hear him. And just when Mark was going to call his son in, the young teen came running through the doorway. Not meaning to, he said, “Holy Shit…  there are three of them.” Mark and Matt could only laugh.  


	5. Three's The Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff about Mark and Matt taking care of their little bundles

Days later, Mark and Matt sat in the babies’ room feeding the three newborns. One visit to their doctor deemed the babies healthy enough to remain at home, as well as assured Matt was stable as well. It was almost time to put them asleep when Jack and Max came into help. Max came to stay the night a lot more now after he had met Jack the first time when Matt had asked him over. The two older boys had grown to become great friends and they both adored the babies, helping out whenever they could. “Here, hand me Machiah and I’ll put him down.” Max said holding out his arms to Matt in order to take the baby. “And I’ll take Morgan.” Jack said doing the same. “Guess that leaves Mason to me.” Mark said smiling and gently easing his son into his crib. Matt smiled and teared up at the sight of the people he held the dearest in his life handling his children with such care and tenderness. “Make sure they are tucked in tight.” He told them. The three nodded in reply.

“Good night Dads.” Jack said heading back to his room with Max. “Yeah, Night Uncle Skeebs. Night Uncle Hopps.” Max said, trailing after the slightly taller boy. The two proud parents were left to their own devices and watched their squirming darlings drift off before turning the lights off, hoping to get maybe at least 2 or 3 hours of sleep without having to tend to the newborns.

The two dads walked hand in hand down to their bedroom and crawled in together beneath the covers. Matt groaned a bit when he turned. His hips were still wider than normal and his backs till ached to no end. “Could we do with a massage tonight baby?” Mark asked gathering his mate into his arms. The omega still smelled so sweetly as he had pregnant. “I’m too exhausted to even get into position for one.” Matt replied nuzzling Mark’s clothed chest. “I just want to be in your arms.”

Mark smiled and took Matt’s face into one of his large palms. He pressed his lips softly to his mate’s, sweeping his tongue along Matt’s lips. Matt moaned and intertwined their tongues within Mark’s mouth. They only broke apart when the need for air became to imminent. Matt could feel Mark’s erection against his abdomen but he was definitely in no mood for further intimacy. Though Mark knew better than to even ask, remembering how he had asked once nearing ninth month and earned a hand print on the side of his face.

Instead, Mark rolled over onto his back and pulled Matt to his chest so he could use it as a pillow. Matt sighed in comfort and nuzzled against his mate’s warm bosom. He shortly drifted off to sleep in his alpha’s tight embrace. Mark was up for an hour longer contented, watching his sleeping fiancé. “So beautiful.” He thought before hearing a wail come from the room across the hall. He gently lifted Matt off him, placing him on the pillow he had been using so that it would be warm. He quietly got up from the bed and tip toed out of the room to check on the crying infant.

Machiah squirmed and screeched until Mark stumbled over in the dark to lift him up out of the cribs, praying to God the other two wouldn’t wake. “Shhhhh. Shhhhh. Daddy’s gotcha.” He said bouncing the one that had given them quite a surprise. “Are you hungry little guy?” He asked walking with him in one arm to retrieve a bottle from the mini fridge in the room. He then walked over to the microwave to warm up the milk inside. A soft glow filled the room and Mark smiled looking upon Machiah’s fussing face. The microwave beeped once softly before he hurriedly stopped it to prevent more sound as not to wake the other triplets. He held the bottle so Machiah could drink, having to fight with him a bit to take to it. He preferred to drink directly from the source. He never once fussed when he was held tightly to Matt’s chest to feed. “Eat up little one so Daddy can go on back to bed.” He said as the baby made a soft grunting sound with suck.

When he finished, Mark made sure to burp him then wrap him back up in his baby blanket. Matt had special Alkaline Trio baby blankets ordered that had the heart insignia on them with blink’s smiley face in the middle. In fact, their entire nursery was designed that way. The two band’s different designs found in varies places. As he placed Machiah back down in his crib, the other two immediately started to whine. Mark sighed and picked up Mason, was just about to pick up Morgan as well when Matt came shuffling in the room wrapped up in the sheets. “I’ll get him Mark. Just stick two bottles in the microwave.” He said. His voice was still gravely with sleep. The two dads sat in the nursery feeding the other two triplets in blissful silence. “They are so beautiful Matthew.” Mark said staring down at Mason.

“That’s because they look so much like their other daddy.” Matt said referring to his mate. “Really? I think they have your cute little nose and ears.” Mark pointed out, now working on burping Mason. “Oh god let’s hope they don’t have my ears.” Matt replied, doing the same to Morgan. “I’ve told you before. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your ears.” Mark said laying down the child he had in his arms. Matt simply rolled his eyes in disbelief while placing down Morgan. “Let’s just get back in bed love. I’m sure we’ll be in here again shortly enough.” He said picking up the sheets so he wouldn’t trip. Mark took notice and pranced over, lifting Matt up in his arms.

Matt nearly let out a squeak but covered his mouth. God forbid he wake those babies again. He allowed himself to be carried and placed back into the big California king. Mark walked round to his side and snuggled right up against his mate. “Sleep tight, okay? And if our little menaces wake up again I’ll deal with it. You need to rest up.” Mark said wanting Matt to heal up from giving birth rather than strain himself more. “Yessir.” He replied in absolute agreement. And just as Mark turned out the lamp next to his side, crying could be heard across the hall. “Did I mention they were menaces?” He joked.


	6. The Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new parents finally tie the knot and become newly weds as well.

A month later, when Matt was back to his normal self, able to run around with Jack and Max, as well as let Mark sleep soundly through the night, it was time for the wedding. Everything was decorated in red and black. Even their suits were red and black designs, corresponding to one another. Mark had a little alkaline trio heart on his tie, and Matt had the smiley from blink on his. It had really been a dream come true.

Fat Mike was once again in a dress at a wedding since he was quote on quote “Matt’s maid of honor.” It wouldn’t be a blink-182 wedding without a couple jokes here and there. And Travis stood in behind Mark as his best man. He had been so honored when Mark had asked him, though he couldn’t think of anyone else could have chosen seeing as he’s been one of his best friends for so long. Alabama had been chosen to be the flower girl by Matt. He had always adored her and hung out with her when she went on tour with them. It was a joy to see her throwing beautiful petals about. And fairly Landon had been ring bearer. Matt had thought if he had chosen Jack or Max it may make one of them feel inferior so they had just gone with the flower girl’s brother.

Skye even attended. She was very happy to see Mark able to find love again and even helped out Mark and Matt’s mothers care for the babies while the ceremony was going on. Though surprisingly, the usually fussy triplets were pretty quiet throughout the wedding. Their grandmothers however were not. Sobbing loudly out of joy seeing their own baby boys up there at the altar.

After the ceremony, and on the way to the reception, Matt leaned over and whispered to his new husband. “Matt Hoppus really does have a nice ring to it you know. Way better than Mark Skiba.” Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you weren’t going to change your last name.” Matt smiled and shook his head. “Yeah but I did some reconsideration last night and I think it sounds good. Plus imagine, now our fans get to deal with two Hoppuses on stage.” He replied.

Mark laughed and kissed his mate’s cheek. “Pretty sure the plural for Hoppus is Hoppusi.” Matt giggled and replied, “You’re just saying that cause of your weird octopus fetish.” The two shared another kiss before stepping out of the limo, arriving at the center where the party was to be held. Everyone was already their waiting for them and Travis gave a speech to his bandmates before the music kicked off for the first dance. Mark lead him as they danced to “Long-song” by The Cure. Matt thought it so cheesy that Mark had picked this but it fit. He wouldn’t love Mark the way he does if he was any different.

Jack had bravely asked Max for a dance when “Pictures of you” came on and joined the two newlyweds out on the dance floor. Toby raised an eyebrow when he saw his son go out on the floor with Matt’s new step son. Though he smiled when he saw how happy they looked out their together. He cheered the two pairs on and more took to the dance floor, his wife and him included.

The rest of the night went on just as amazing as the wedding had been until it was time for Mark and Matt to leave. They said their good byes to everyone and had a moment in private with their four sons. Mama Hoppus and Skiba were in charge of the boys while they were going to be on their honeymoon. “And make sure Morgan gets burped extra long after feeding. He gets gassy and-“ Joan interrupted her son. “Matt don’t you worry one bit. I’m sure Kerry and I can handle things ‘til you get back. Just have fun and take lots of pictures for us.” Matt nodded as he and Mark got back into the limo that was to take them and their belongings to the airport.

“Ah the Bahamas. It’s going to be so relaxing not having any cares for the next week.” Mark said. “And baby don’t worry. The babies are in good hands.” Matt smiled and leaned against his husband. “I know. This is going to be so amazing I can’t wait.” He replied. “Maybe we’ll have another surprise when we get back.” Mark said waggling his eyebrows. Matt elbowed him hard in the ribs, but playfully. “I think these three were quite enough.” He said laughing then turned to look out his window. The stars cascading over the palms in the Californian night sky was breathtaking. The waves crashed methodically against the beach and reflected the moon in the ripples. “I couldn’t have hoped for this in my wildest dreams…” Matt teared up. He said something else but Mark hadn’t heard since it was so quietly spoken under his breath. “I’m Matt Hoppus.”


End file.
